


Drawn To The Fire

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cooper and their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn To The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy and to all the readers.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Sam or Cooper or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Drawn To The Fire  
Characters: Cooper Barrett and Sam McCall  
Pairing: SCoop  
Rating/Warning: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Sam and Cooper and their life together.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and to all the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Sam or Cooper or anything you recognize. I only own this fic.  
Words: 589 words without title and ending.

*Drawn To The Fire*

He had no idea what he was getting himself into by falling in love with her. Sam wondered if Cooper would be able to handle how dangerous her life was. Even though she was finally living on the right side of the law, not everything had changed. 

Sam still had most of her old enemies, plus a lot of new ones ever since she had decided to try being a model citizen. Well, not really a model citizen. But the way she had things going now was the closest she would ever get to actually being one.

She and Spinelli were trying to run a P.I. business and so far everything was going smoothly. Well, almost everything. Sam had used her brief past with Lucky, to convince him not to turn her in when he found her breaking into a building that held evidence a few weeks ago.

The thing that ended up surprising Sam was that she had expected Lucky to lecture her on her actions, but surprisingly, he hadn’t. Of course though, that had meant that Lucky had gone straight to Cooper and told him everything.

Even though she and Cooper had started out as friends, Sam had always known that Cooper was the kind that was drawn to the fire. It had amazed her how he hadn’t been afraid of her hurting him and by some score of luck, Sam hadn’t been afraid that he would hurt her.

 

Now they were going on seven years together. Their seven-year anniversary was tomorrow and Sam knew that what she had planned for Cooper was going to be great.

She had gotten a call from a social worker that she had become friends with over the years. The woman had called her last week, asking if she and Cooper would want to adopt a set of newborn triplets.

She had explained that the mother was a teenager who wasn’t ready to be a mother and in the end, Sam had jumped at the chance to meet the teen and hoped things would work out.

Sam had said that she would love to adopt the triplets, but that she would have to talk to Cooper about it. She was getting everything ready for tomorrow. Hopefully Cooper would be excited as she was. They would finally be able to have their family.

 

Before Sam was ready for it, the next night was upon her. She dressed in her favorite blue dress with matching shoes and put on her favorite perfume as she braided her hair back just the way Cooper like it. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she took one look at Cooper and the plans she had spent all day yesterday making, flew out the window.

Before Sam could even think, the words were leaving her lips. “Cooper, I’m ready. I’m finally ready for us to be a family. I spoke to my friend who's a social worker and she knows of a girl who would love for us to adopt her daughters.”

Cooper paused and then said, “Daughters? As in more than one baby?”

When Sam nodded and smiled Cooper asked, “How many?”

Sam simply hugged her husband and said, “Triplets. I know it’s a lot to think about and it would be a lot to handle, but I think we could do it.”

Cooper took one look at the love and excitement on his wife’s face and the only thing he could say was, “When will we get to see them?”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
